The Kiss of War
by Shira Lansys
Summary: It's a war and, in wars, there are battles. In battles people die. Friends, family, lovers... it could be any one of them. Luckily, this isn't one of those battles. RLSB. For metaphorical cookies, spot the Supernatural quote.


"Where did they all come from?" Sirius panted. He spotted a side street and sped towards it.

"Never mind that," Remus said, following his lead. "The question we should be asking is 'How did they find us'? Or perhaps, 'Why can't we apparate away?'"

"Anti-apparation spells?" Peter suggested from behind them, his breathing laboured.

"Here's an idea," Lily said breathlessly, "Why don't we worry about that later when we're not about to be killed by Death Eaters?"

They jogged on, all five sets of ears pricked for sounds of pursuit. Finally, Sirius, who was still in the lead, slowed to a walk. "I think we've lost them."

Sirius slowed, falling into step with Remus. "What now, Moony?" he asked in a low voice.

"Well, we can't head to Rocherdan Street anymore," Remus said thoughtfully. That had been their meeting point where the five of them had apparated to (and Sirius and Remus had flown to) so they could walk to the Order meeting together. "For all we know, they'll be waiting for us there."

Sirius looked positively stricken. "But my baby!" he exclaimed. "I can't leave her there!"

Despite the dire situation they were in, Remus's lips twitched upwards. "I'm sure she'll be fine," Remus lied. He didn't mention that if the Death Eaters had found the motorcycle, Sirius would be lucky to ever see it again. "We can come back for her in a few days. Right now, though, it's too dangerous."

"Marauders before motorcycles," James said with a completely straight face.

"Fine," Sirius said glumly. "But if-"

"Sh!" Remus exclaimed, his hand reaching out to grab Sirius's arm, pulling him to an abrupt halt. "I can hear someone."

Everyone stood frozen still, ears listening for the sound of people. The only movement that could be seen in the dim lamplight was a cat roaming around in the bins and the slight movement of Lily's hair in the breeze.

Remus spotted it first; the shift of the shadows that told him someone was lurking around a corner. Almost before he could think, a jet of purple light flew from his drawn wand towards the faint figure.

The calamity that occurred was instantaneous. The other four instantly drew their wands, wand tips glowing as several jets of light followed Remus's first one. A startled yell came from the man Remus had hit with the spell. A troop of about fifteen Death Eaters leapt out from various side alleys, and a glance back told Remus that their escape route was blocked by another pair. With a sickening stomach, Remus realised they'd almost been surrounded – and most certainly still would be if they stayed where they were. "Run!" he yelled, stunning one of the two Death Eaters blocking their path. Sirius got the other one.

Retreating wasn't as easy as it sounded; they had to run backwards, still firing curses and blocking the spells the Death Eaters sent their way. Eventually, however, they managed to escape down a side street and Lily cast a barrier charm that Remus knew should hold them up for a few moments. "Keep going," he hissed, and all five of them turned and ran.

They didn't get far before they were stopped once more. Another large group of Death Eaters turned up, almost out of nowhere – but this time, there was nowhere to run. A figure stepped forwards. "Time's up, cub," a chilling voice said.

If Remus'd had hackles, they would have risen. Somehow, Sirius appeared to manage it despite not having them.

"Greyback," he hissed. The loathing in his voice was audible.

"Surrender the wolf," Greyback demanded with a sickening smirk. "He belongs in my pack."

It was almost enough to make Remus smile, the way Sirius immediately stepped in front of him, shielding him.

"We'll die first." That was James.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the streets, and from behind them came their pursuing horde of Death Eaters. Remus could hear their yells of excitement as they saw their quarry was cornered, but he didn't turn to look. He kept his eyes fixed on Greyback.

"You don't stand a chance," Greyback spat at James. "Look at you! Fresh out of school. You know nothing!"

"That's where you're wrong." That was Lily, and her voice was strong, even though Remus could see her hand trembling slightly. "We know a little about a lot of things; just enough to make us dangerous."

"Brave words for a pretty little girl," Greyback sneered. "Maybe I'll-"

He was cut off by another Death Eater – a woman, this time. "Enough talking, Greyback. We've got a job to do."

Greyback turned furiously to her, but before he could say anything, three simultaneous spells hit him in the chest. He flew off the ground to be slammed into the Death Eaters behind him.

Remus couldn't remember much of what happened next. They might have fought for a few minutes or a few hours; time seemed to stand still. All he knew was that he was firing and ducking and dodging, terrified that one of them might die tonight.

And then a very familiar roar split the air.

Remus would forget a lot of things in his life. The sight of a terrified Peter sitting astride Sirius's motor cycle, yelling at them to get on, would not be one of them.

* * *

They lay together in bed afterwards, their hands clenched together so tightly Remus thought he might lose a finger. As though, if they let go, the other would just fall away into the darkness.

"I thought that might be our last fight."

"Me too."

"Did it frighten you?"

"I was more frightened by the idea that you'd die and I'd survive."

Remus's hand tightened around Sirius's. "Don't say that."

"We made it, though."

"Yeah."

"And more importantly, so did my motorbike."

Remus laughed and hit Sirius lightly on the chest. "Moron."

"You love it."

"Yeah, I do."


End file.
